Blood
by MissButton
Summary: Everyone knows blood is thicker than water. But can anyone manage to get this message through Johnny's thick skull. Or will a new girlfriend be the nail that drives the Storm twins apart. AU-ish, REWRITING. Twins are Johnny and Jenny OFC
1. The Grand Escape

Um, Hi everybody. I'm new to this fandom if anyone couldn't tell DX I really hope this is as halfway decent as I think it is. Honest opinion guys. And if anyone's out of character, I'm sorry. I don't mean to, I'm trying.

Fantastic four isn't mine, is copyright Marvel, Stan Lee and whoever else ahs a say in it.

Jenny Storm is the only thing that's mine, plot too.

Enjoy, please read and review.

**.:: Blood is Thicker Than Water ::. **

" Is it even possible to be this bored? Its like the effing twilight zone where time stands still." Jenny muttered in annoyance. Currently upside down on the couch watching TV…upside down. Dirty blonde hair going everywhere on the hardwood floor. " And, and the TV is taunting me. Or you're torturing me too." A mock glare was sent toward her brother. The X-Games were on. The motocross event was about to start. It was one of the many sports that they both participated in.

She took to staring up at the ceiling snapping her fingers watching the small flame go up and then go out when the second snap was sounded. After a while she blew it out, tumbling backwards in order to get upright. She shook her head so her hair would straighten out. Tossing herself back onto the couch to watch the TV.

" Take it like a man Jenny." Johnny joked. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

" One, I'm not a man. Two, your just as bored as I am."

Being cooped up in the Baxter building wasn't exactly the twin's idea of fun. Reed had officially put everyone on lockdown in the building since they first arrived. Tests, and nothing for the rest of the day was the ritual for the most part. The most eventful moment of the week was when they had to put Johnny out, covering him with flame retardant foam. Everyone got a good chuckle out of that one.

But the downside to have the capability to spontaneously combust was the sad fact that you could burn through your clothes. It's not fun if one; it's the third time for both of them. Two, its _really_ not fun if you have a chest. Jenny had to go shopping with Sue for some…unmentionables after burning through those as well as a few tee shirts.

It was noon, Jenny was the only one not dressed. She merely put on a new tee shirt and kept her pajama pants on. She already stole the popcorn. Careful to set it on the couch or table so she wouldn't accidentally burn it. A glass broke that way actually. Both of them were getting better at controlling the heat. There wasn't really anything better to do in the building but learn how to control it.

" I need to get outta here." Johnny finally decided.

" Finally, shotgun." she called. Hopping off the couch sliding across the hardwood floor. She didn't lift a foot, taking to shuffling her feet across the floor to grab her converses. By the time Johnny grabbed the keys to his Porsche, they both leaned back to the closet that held their space uniforms that had the same radioactive waves as they had encountered. So in English, the suits wouldn't burn to cinders when they lit up, so to speak.

Of course the gears in his head were already going. The term 'Fantastic four' was used greatly.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

" Do what you will." she breathed grabbing the hair tie from her wrist and pulling her hair into a messy bun. For the few minutes that her brother was gone she took to leaning on the wall watching the TV that was left on.

When he returned he was sure to hand it to Jenny back first. She sighed, shaking her head. Shuffling to her room to change quickly. She always thought the suit was a bit tight, but she dealt with it. After noticing that the sleeves were showing under her black shirt she grabbed a white button up. Quickly fastening all of six buttons.

She quietly shut her door as to not alert everyone else that someone was moving around.

" You really are somethin else you know that." Jenny finally decided.

" Oh, c'mon, you have to admits its pretty cool."

" Yeah, metal plates with a four and a circle are all the rage among the superhero leagues." she mocked poking said plate through two shirts. " And why is it four? Not five?"

" So I counted us as one unit, big deal."

" Your common sense is officially out the door." she mumbled.

" Hey, isn't that mine?"

" Oh, you never wear it anyway. I stole this thing months ago." she replied tying her shoes. " C'mon, we got X-Games to crash."

* * *

No one likes to be stopped at a red light. Especially one that seems, at the time, to be the longest red light in existence. It was one of those lights. Which really wasn't fun with the guy who pulled up next to the red Porsche. 

Jenny had her back facing the drivers window looking at the pavement, she really didn't want to thing about anything that had to do with warm colors or fire, so looking at the pavement was the best plan she had on her. Ergo the guy in the car didn't see her.

" So where's your hot sisters and the monster." He shouted revving his car. Jenny's shoulders tensed. A little bit of steam rising off her shoulders. Her eyes showing a bit of a red tinge.

Johnny's arm had been out the window the whole time. So the guy never noticed the tires on his car slowly melting into the pavement. The steel rims started giving way, melting and fusing with the rubber and asphalt. The light turned green. Johnny gave a grin before speeding off. The other driver wondering why his engine was sputtering and finally stopped. He got his answer looking out the window to see what his tires had been reduced to.

She turned to sit back in the seat properly, her jaw obviously clenched. She just snapped her fingers, watching the little fire dance around. The small flame went from one finger, to two and engulfed the rest of her hand.

" Ah, CRAP!" she yelled vigorously shaking her hand to attempt to put the fire out. She quickly pulled her sleeve up so she wouldn't burn her shirt off. After a minute or so of freaking out. The fire extinguished itself. " Remind me to do something horrible to Reed in his sleep."

" That was wonderful Jenny." Her brother commented," Gold star."

" Shut up and don't make me slap you." she warned. The sleeve was singed, the bottom of them were charred black.

" That would make shirt number five right?"

" At least I didn't have to waddle back to a hospital in nothing but a pink ski jacket right?"

" Ah, touché my young sister."

" Your two minutes older than me. Not years, minutes."

" Still means I'm older."

" Whatever." she sighed, opening the door, getting out and slamming it shut. Looking up at the building, it was bigger than she thought it was. " Sue's gonna kill us when she finds out where we are."

" Ah, but that's _if _she finds out." Johnny reminds her.

" Knowing you, we're dead."

* * *

Jenny shook her head when she waked in. she didn't really like the attention as much as Johnny did. It was okay, just not something she could live with when people are flashing her with cameras pretty much every time she went out in public. She took to standing on the sidelines while Johnny had his fun so hopefully they wouldn't get caught sneaking out. 

" Alright guys, we have a very special guest. Actually two." The host yelled to the audience. " Everybody, the storm twins of the Fantastic four!"

One light was directed to Johnny and the other to Jenny. The both waved, Jenny attempted to hide herself in her, well, Johnny's shirt. But that was before he went up the ramp. Pulling off a trick that wowed the crowd.

" Whoa, Look at that lift. That was fantastic, but Johnny, c'mon that's old school, show us something new." The host had his hands up most of the time. He was really animated about everything. It must have been what made him so enjoyable.

" Something new? You got it." Johnny murmured. He punched the gas going full throttle toward the ramp, letting go of the bike. Attempting to do two back flips and catching the bike mid air.

" He's out of his mind." Jenny said, sighing. She covered her eyes for a moment, before crossing them.

The trick didn't exactly go as planned the bike went faster than he did. So he lost the bike, going on a freefall to the ground.

No one heard what he yelled, but the point was made when he ignited and soared a few feet before falling again. This time hitting the ground. Most of the uniform burned. His goggles warped and melted.

" Is he flying!?" the MC yelled during the brief moment that Johnny was 'flying'.

Jenny immediately ran to see if he had managed to injure himself. Sprinting across the arena with a couple other people from the sidelines.

" I'm okay, I'm alright." Johnny assured everyone around him.

" He's alright folks!" the host shouted. The quiet was quickly replaced by loud cheering. Jenny gave a sigh of relief, helping him up. Johnny effectively ripping off what was left of the biking uniform.

" You pull something like that again. I'm gonna kill you." she threatened while they were on their way to leave. Swiftly smacking him upside the head.

" Geeze, you sound like Sue." Johnny noticed. She was worried; she got like that sometimes when she was worried.

" Cos' she's not here." she said though clenched teeth. She sighed, an attempt to calm herself down. " Sometimes I wonder if you have any common sense."

" I do," He answered defensively," I just choose to ignore it."

" Figures." she shook her head again. Like with any place they went to, a crowd, of mostly women, followed them. Of course being stopped by the press. At least it was a correspondent from the X-games.

" After you've made Moto-X history I've gotta ask you what's with the outfit?" the reporter asked.

" Well, its sort of Armani meets astronaut." he replied. Jenny smacked herself in the forehead. The longer they were there, the better chance of Sue finding out.

" And what are your superhero names?"

" I'm-" Johnny started, Jenny interrupted to get at least one point across.

" We-, we, are the human torch. Were twins if that wasn't obvious."

" Ladies call me 'Torch'." a couple of women in the crowd 'wooed'.

Jenny covered her face for a moment. A picture of Sue came across the screen in front of the building.

" And her?"

" That's out older sister," Jenny began to explain, this time Johnny interrupting.

" That's the Invisible Girl."

Jenny glared at him, he apparently never took notice. Next was a picture of Reed.

" And is this Mr. Fantastic?" the reporter questioned.

The twins both nodded, it wasn't horrible enough for him to get mad at…hopefully.

" Is it true that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" every lady in the background giggled and 'oohed'.

Jenny was really, _really, _hoping Johnny want going to go there as a joke.

" Well, I've always found him to be a little limp."

He did.

Jenny got a little wide eyed, turning a bit red, now she was positive that Sue found out. Putting her head in both hands. Shaking her head.

" Now, what is that thing?" this would be the last of her questions…hopefully.

" That's it, The Thing." he announced.

" _Actually,_ that's Ben." Jenny growled. " Sue is so gonna kill us." this was a stressed whisper.

" C'mon Jen, live a little."

" I draw the line at living when you give us names. Sue is gonna-"

" Jonathan Spencer and Jennifer Leann Storm!" Sue shouted. Both of them cringed slowly turning around to face their sister...and the rest of the team.

" Told you," Jenny murmured.

" Stuff it." Johnny glowered back.

" What were you thinking?" Sue demanded.

" I'm thinking I need to find my car."

Well the red Porsche was thrown down the street now crunched into a ball. The alarm chirped. The twins both looked a bit slacked jawed at the remnants of the car. The only thing jarring either of them was when Ben threw the license plate at Johnny's head.

" You think that's funny pebbles?" He hollered.

" Johnny!" Sue yelled.

" What?"

" You gave us names, you don't think. Either of you. So now you're the face of the fantastic four?"

" A face that's about to be broken." Ben grumbled marching toward him. Reed stepped in the way.

" Look, this isn't permanent. We need to be careful until were normal again." he explained.

" What if I don't wanna be normal? At least I didn't turn into a monster."

Ben nearly socked him, but stopped himself to turn around and walk away. Johnny purposely threw a fireball at him. Ben turned around.

" Did you jus'-" another one came flying hitting him in the face. Throwing him back a few steps.

" That's it Tinker bell you wanna fly-" Ben was coming up fast, Reed stepped between to two. " Then fly!" she hit Reed, which took some force away, but still threw Johnny back into a billboard for Burger King. Hard enough for there to be a small dent, and a few embers still going when he hit the bottom.

" Johnny don't." Sue warned. He simply ignored her. Jenny decided to be more physical about it standing in the way.

" Don't." was all Jenny said crossing her arms across her chest. Johnny just pushing her out of the way.

" Stay outta this Jen. Lets see if we can get blood from the stone."

" Lets see," Ben answered, " Bring it Burnout."

" Ben don't." Sue warned him fro the first time. Both parties kept advancing on one another. Sue finally getting fed up with trying to talk either of them out of it. Outstretching her arms, putting a small force field in front of Ben. " You two need a time out." she shouted.

" Talk to blockhead he started it."

" I don't care, dammit Johnny." she gave an aggravated sigh before waling away to catch up to Ben.

Johnny looked over and saw hoe Reed was looking at him. Him and Jenny both knew another lecture was coming.

" What?" He snapped.

" You need to control yourself. You need to think before you act." Reed started.

" Yeah but that's your problem Reed. You always think you never act. What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling."

" Higher calling like getting girls and making money?"

" Is there any higher?" Jenny just sighed and shook her head at this point. " What if this is who we are. Accept it." he started to walk away, " Or better yet, enjoy it."

Jenny just followed him, knowing they were going to have to hitch a cap to get home since what's left of Johnny's car is in a ball in the middle of the road. But first they would have to retrieve his clothes.

* * *

Not much to say now. I gotta think on what to do for the next chapter. I know for sure Jenny's gonna get lectured by Sue. That's about it. Hint for the plot is in the title, I'm gonna get through the movie really quick before I get to that part :D 

Please read and review.

-Zen


	2. That's just perfect

I'm really glad about the response I got on the first chapter for this. I honestly didn't think I'd get four reviews in one day. Thanks everybody. And ignore the choppiness and how it doesn't work with the movie DX some parts do, others don't. sorry.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Typos are mine XD

Enjoy :D

* * *

The walk back went a lot faster than the walk out. But the main component was how fast her brother was walking ahead.

" Christ, will you stop being mad for one second?" She breathed, jogging lightly to catch up.

" I'm not mad." he replied.

" Yeah you are, I can tell. Your walking as fast as you possibly can and your not talking. I wasn't born yesterday." she grabbed his elbow, pulling him back," Now, will you slow down. I don't wanna have to run to catch up to you."

If there was a time to do damage control or do something…it was now. Having to do things like this wasn't fun on Jenny's part. Particularly if it means that Johnny wouldn't talk to her for three, four days. Or just take to torturing her by lighting some article of clothing on fire, while she was wearing it of course. The latter becoming optional since they returned from space. She looked upward, cursing whatever god listened. Mumbling something to herself before actually saying something to someone.

" That was kinda uncalled for Johnny." she admitted, " You could at least apologize to Ben. Not like he really had a choice in the hand he got dealt."

" So your siding with them now?"

" Way to jump to conclusions." she commented. " No I'm not. But what you said to Ben was below the belt."

" Great, your lecturing me now too?"

" My god man. Is there no getting trough that thick ass skull of yours? Its like trying to get Vic to call us anything besides 'Jonathan and Jennifer' when Susie isn't around." she gave an aggravated grunt.

" Jenny?"

" What?" she snapped, albeit unintentional.

" Your on fire again." he pointed out simply.

She looked down at her sleeve to find everything from the elbow down was up in flames and smoke. She gave a yell shaking her arm frantically, attempting to put herself out. Patting her arm in another abortive attempt. " Dammit" she cursed," why can't I put myself out!" in one last frivolous attempt she stuck her fingers in her mouth to douse any of the flames. Luckily after those went out the rest of her arm followed.

Looking over she realized that her brother was holding back a fit of laughter watching jenny flail around like that trying to put herself out. She quickly calmed herself down. Unbuttoning the shirt, quickly taking it off, tossing it in one of the many garbage cans that they passed.

" Now I'm gonna light something a yours on fire when your not lookin'. Jus' for that." she made the point by jabbing him in the chest. Quickly walking further in the opposite direction. A small wave of steam forming above her head. Causing her hair to become a bit static-y.

" What? It was funny. I wish I had a camera." he laughed, " Especially for your hair Alfalfa."

" Your lucky we're related," she grumbled through clenched teeth. Attempting to smooth out her hair, taking it out of its bun, running her hands through it a few times and putting it back up. Her bangs still stuck out at a few odd angles." or your ass would be flambé right now."

" Oh you love me and you know it."

" Although sometimes forcibly." she added.

Upon finally getting Johnny's clothes they hitched a cab to get back to the Baxter building. As quietly as humanely possible. Neither of them wanted to get the lecture by Sue. So the best route was either not come home until the early morning, which would result in an even longer lecture about thinking before you act and respecting others sleeping habits. Even so, the twins would much rather just be lectured about thinking before acting. Though Johnny already got that speech earlier. So it was now Jenny's turn to get it.

Taking the safe route they took the stairs, opening the front door as quietly as possible and sneaking to their respective rooms. Johnny was lucky, his room was the second door to the left. Jenny had to go to the end of the hallway. This left a bigger chance of getting caught.

" Jenny?" it was Sue. Jenny dropped her shoulders sighing. _almost, I was almost there,_ the thought. Balling her hands up into fist before walking to the living room.

" God speed." Johnny mouthed.

" Stuff it." she mouthed back. She slid a few steps to be in plain view of her older sister. " Yeah Sue?" she knew she was in trouble.

" Sit down." Sue commanded. Jenny grimaced before plopping down on said couch. " Do either of you even think?"

" Yea-" Jenny began to answer but was interrupted.

" Because apparently you don't. At all, Jennifer, why wouldn't you stop him? If he listens to anyone it's you most of the time. We are trying to fix this. Especially for Ben's sake. You know that." she half yelled. Jen knew she was in trouble if Sue used her real name.

" Susie?"

" And now you two get to be the poster child of this fiasco. It's official. You two have absolutely no common sense. You were told to stay in the Baxter building unless absolutely necessary."

" Sue?" she grabbed a throw pillow form the edge of the couch. Clutching it, and aggravated twitch of her eyebrow. Her sister was on one of her rampages. Verbal rampages, they were the absolute worst since Sue never seemed to listen to the person she was yelling at.

" There was a reason for that. We don't need to be labeled as New York's new superhero team."

" SUE!" Jenny finally yelled. " Good lord. When you get rollin' you cant stop can ya? I know you guys are trying to fix this. I'm fine the way I am. I'm positive Johnny is too. I mean, do what you need to for Ben by all means. I understand. You may be used to being kept up in one place. But we need to get out every once in a while."

She finally let go of the pillow. Now with two new hand shaped burn marks. " dammit." she swore. " See? Even we got our own problems to deal with. The shelf life of our wardrobe is now deducted to like a month tops." she leaned back, sighing," I'm sorry Susie, I know I shoulda stopped him from giving us names, I was still bent on the fact you were gonna find out and rip both of us a new one. Hell, I told him he should apologize to Ben too." Jenny stood up, shuffling in the direction of her brothers room.

" What are you doing Jen?"

" I am gonna go kill my brother for laughing at my dried out hair and my reaction to being on fire. I'll be back soon." she said, with a slight bounce in her voice and her step. But after nearly spilling on the floor she took to shuffling like she always did in her knee high socks.

She had one of those evil grins slapped across her face turning the doorknob. Cracking her knuckles menacingly. She gave a silent snicker, the stereo was up. Things like these made sneaking on him so much easier. She got a jogging start ready to lunge on him.

And she slipped.

And fell, on her face…nearly. She gave a panicked squeak. Nearly having her chin meet the floor. She propped herself up with one elbow tapping her fingers on the floor. Mumbling incoherencies about stupid hardwood floors and socks. She gave a small grunt rolling over to face the ceiling.

" Smooth Jen, real smooth." Johnny teased. Peering over the bed.

" Do not make me get up. I'm in a bad enough mood already."

" I can tell."

" And how's that?" she retorted sarcastically.

" Well my dear Watson, your snapping at anything and everything, inanimate object or not. And your scowling really bad. Now, if you keep doing that your face is gonna stick that way."

" My names not Watson, Sherlock." she said flatly.

" And my names not Sherlock, but what're you gonna do?"

" Potentially kill you, that's seems like a good plan so far."

" And its stuff like that, that lets me know you care."

" Good to know." she finally took her hair out of the bun, it was getting a little uncomfortable lying on the floor with it up. A few seconds after that her cowlick came up. " I hate this thing sometimes." she muttered blowing the stray strand of hair suck up away, but as it always did, it returned to its natural place.

" Mom thought it was the cutest thing ever." Sue informed, she was leaning in the doorway to see what was going on. Usually here would have been a loud thud and possibly a lamp breaking or Jenny yelling 'uncle' to get Johnny to let go of her head.

" Yeah." she admitted. For a while it was one of the very few things that told the difference between Johnny and Jenny when they were first born. Their dad often times forgetting which outfit went on which baby. Pink or blue. That was when Mary stepped in and finally showed him the trick after five cases of mistaken identity ( Of course it was solved when it was time to change diapers.). Jenny was the one with the cowlick, Johnny had the big blue eyes. It made a lot of things easier for everyone now that that matter of telling the difference was settled.

" So what brought you to the eternal darkness that is Johnny's room?" Jenny sat up leaning on the mattress.

" I was making sure you weren't killing Johnny."

" Now when have I ever threatened to do that and acted upon it?" she stood up, stretching a bit, listening to the small cracks that came from her back. " Anyway, I'm takin' a shower and takin' a nap. I've had way to much excitement for one day."

" Well I have a workaholic to check on."

" Eh, later." she mumbled walking out of the room and into her own to grab what she needed.

* * *

For the record, Jenny sleeps like a rock. It'll take an earthquake to wake her up. Or exponentially loud crashes. That was when Jen decided to get up and see what the disturbance was. When she got to the lab part of the apartment she saw Sue, and a humanized Ben on the bottom floor.

" Susie?" she yawned, jumping over the balcony," what was that?" she asked concerning about the noise. She gave a small grimace, her feet ached a little after landing on the hard concrete.

" I don't know."

" Sue?" Johnny just came back and was coming from down the hall.

" Johnny the machine worked!" she shouted," Give me a hand."

Well that answered one question for Jen.

" You okay big guy?" the twins asked at the same time helping Ben into a chair, or stack of crates if you want to split hairs.

Ben gave a grunt, it wasn't much. But it was enough to know he wasn't dying. Or at least wast hurt too bad.

" Where's Reed?" Sue asked. Ben just looked up at the large hole in the window. After setting Ben in a chair the three went out on the balcony to see if they could find where Reed was.

Victor had Reed bolted to a chair with liquid nitrogen. Going over chem. 101. In his own sadistic way, bending back one of his fingers all the way. Vic was currently going over the question 'what happens to rubber when its super cooled?'. Reed couldn't really do much of anything in the state he was in except watch Doom reach for what appeared and was a rocket launcher. An heat seeking rocket launcher. _heat _seeking, the screen showed one violet form, which was sue and two bright yellow to orange figures which were assumed to be Johnny and Jenny.

" Lets check up on the family shall we?" Victor asked, one missile locking onto Johnny, Doom pulled the trigger sending the projectile reeling for the Baxter Building, shattering the glass window in the process.

Back on the balcony Sue, Johnny and Jenny just saw something coming toward the building. Upon finally realizing what it was, the twins looked at each other, with a look of 'oh shit' plastered on their face. Both rushing to the balcony to see if anything could be done. The both thought it was now or never to try to see if this would work.

The missile still making its way toward the building.

* * *

Is that a cliff hanger? Cos' if it is that's what I was going for. :D thanks again for the people who read and reviewed, and alerted and faved :DD

I believe next chapter will wrap up the movie. Then I'M NOT BOUND BY MOVIE SCRIPTS XD YES! Sometimes that annoying when you don't quite know the dialogue and you have to go through the scene like fifteen times.

Sorry

Next chapter will be up soon. At most a week, hope this holds you all off for now

-Zen


End file.
